1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ceiling fans.
More particularly, the present invention relates to hanger assemblies for depending a ceiling fan from an overhead support device.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an aesthetically enhanced hanger bracket of the above type.
2. The Prior Art
Ceiling fans are conventionally suspended from a ceiling by means of a hanger assembly. A known hanger assembly includes a hanger bracket securable to an overhead support member such as an electrical junction box. The hanger bracket includes slots which receive screws there through for engagement with the flanges of the junction box.
A ball socket is formed into the top of the hanger bracket. A ball, supported in the ball socket for swivel motion, supports a depending down rod. Attachment means, integral with the lower end of the down rod, are secured to the fan. A canopy, generally in the shape of an inverted dome, includes a central opening through which the down rod passes and an upper rim which encircles the peripheral sidewall of the hanger bracket.
The rim of the canopy is secured to the hanger bracket by means of a plurality of screws which extend through openings in the rim of the canopy and threadedly engage within the hanger bracket. The heads of the screws reside external of the canopy.
It is recognized that the exposed screw heads detract from the aesthetics of the hanger assembly. Accordingly, the prior art has provided a rim cover which encapsulates the screw heads. In accordance with one embodiment, the prior art has provided a rim cover having a plurality of J-shaped recesses formed into the inside surface which receive the heads of the screws. In accordance with another embodiment, the rim cover is fabricated of a resilient material. An annular groove formed in the inner surface of the resilient cover receives the screw heads in snap engagement.
While encasing the screw heads, the rim covers provided by the prior art have not proven to be entirely satisfactory. Forming a J-shaped groove into the inner surface of the rim cover requires that the rim cover be extraordinarily thick. Also forming such grooves requires extraneous and relatively expensive manufacturing. Fabricating the rim cover of a resilient material detracts from the desired aesthetics. It is also noted that the screw heads tend to be relatively small with rounded exposed surfaces which do not adequately engage the prior art rim covers.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.